


I'll Hold You Tighter

by captainofthecity



Category: American Actor RPF, American Comedians RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1990s, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sappy, Sparley, pre-slash turns slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty, sad, fluffy pre-slash to slash Sparley "dealing with" Chris' drug problem and their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You Tighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheissostrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheissostrange/gifts).



> I feel like I should start this off with a facepalm and an apology...
> 
> I'm sorry, Sparley...  
>  ~~that you're so fucking cute I can't even stand it.~~
> 
> Oh, and, sheissostrange - I threw in 'the smaller man' for ya. Ha.

"What?" Chris asked with a heavy sigh. "Come on. What is it?"  
David looked up, his bangs partially covering his eyes. "I'm worried about you, Chris. You _know_ that."  
Chris swept the hair away from his friend's eyes, smiling down at him, and softly saying, "Hey... David... I'm alright."  
"Are you?", the smaller man asked stubbornly as he backed away from Chris' touch.  
Chris looked disappointed and sounded hurt when he asked, "Are you mad at me?"  
"No." David scoffed. He thought Chris should know better. "I am not _mad_ at you. I care about you." He just looked up into his eyes.  
They looked at each other, silently, for a moment before David continued, "I can't stand to see you doing this to yourself... day after day. I only stick around because you need someone to look out for you... and, honestly, I'm not even that good at it..." He looked down, his words trailing off.  
"Hey," Chris reached out, putting his hand on David's chin, tilting his head up. "You don't wanna be around? You don't wanna be with me?"  
Those words 'be...with...me' made David feel a bit uneasy. A bit flushed. He hoped it wasn't visibly noticeable.  
"I-I didn't say that," He stumbled over his words.  
Chris teasingly mocked him, "B-but you _did_."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"How'd you mean it then?"  
"I just... I meant... It's hard for me to be around you and see you throwing your life away on these drugs and there's really nothing I can do." David paused for a quick moment, almost as though he were debating whether or not to say what was on his mind. He decided to go ahead and say it. "And, I won't leave. I'd never leave. ...I have to keep you safe."  
They stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other, not even trying to hide their emotions.  
Chris broke the silence and quietly asked, "From myself?"  
David just nodded.  
"I have it under control, David."  
"I want to believe that. I really do."  
"Then believe it."  
"I know better and I care about you too much to just look the other way."  
"I'm not gonna quit. I _can't_. You _know_ that. You know I've _tried_."  
"Yeah, I know, but I swear, if anything happens to you..." Again, David's words just trailed off. He was overwhelmed by the conversation and by the very thought of something happening to the man he had become so close to. He shook his head and took a deep breath.  
Chris tried to reassure him by confidently and calmly saying, "I'm going to be fine."  
"You don't know that!" David yelled.

Chris was a bit taken aback and took a moment to respond. When he did, it was in a much calmer way.  
"You don't know I won't," He shrugged.  
"But, I do know that the path you're on is dangerous and where you're going... It won't be 'fine'. It can't be, and I WILL. NOT. lose you." David's tone was stern and determined.  
"You're my best friend. My absolute best friend, but this... these drugs... my lifestyle... it's got a _grip_ on me, man." Chris' voice boomed and he gestured wildly. "It's got a _TIGHT GRIP_!!" He paused for a moment and collected himself. Speaking with more sadness in his voice than before, he simply said, "And, it won't let me go, David. It won't."  
Without thinking, David muttered, "I'll hold you tighter." He couldn't believe he had said it. Chris couldn't either.  
They just looked at each other. David almost looked ill, as though he were about to start shaking. He managed to speak again, but all that came out were more words he couldn't believe he was saying. "I won't let this take you away from me."  
They were both on the verge of tears.  
"No one's ever cared about me like this before," Chris said quietly.  
"I've cared about you like this for years."  
"Before you, I mean..."  
"Your family cares about you."  
"That's different. They _have_ to."  
"So do I. I've tried not to. I knew it'd be easier, but... I can't..."  
"Would you stay if I didn't _need_ you to? If I got clean?"  
"Of course," David shrugged, "I love being with you."  
"I love being with you too."  
"Then get sober. Go to rehab again, clean up for good this time, and we can-" He abruptly stopped.  
"What?" Chris asked curiously.  
"We can... celebrate and... have many more years together."  
"I like that idea." Chris smiled big, and as always, it made David smile too.


End file.
